The present disclosure relates to medical devices and methods, and more preferably relates to the apparatus and method for promoting an intervertebral fusion, and more particularly relates to an expandable fusion device capable of being inserted between adjacent vertebrae to facilitate the fusion process.
A common procedure for handling pain associated with intervertebral discs that have become degenerated due to various factors such as trauma or aging is the use of intervertebral fusion devices for fusing one or more adjacent vertebral bodies. Generally, to fuse the adjacent vertebral bodies, the intervertebral disc is first partially or fully removed. An intervertebral fusion device is then typically inserted between neighboring vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and restore spinal stability, thereby facilitating an intervertebral fusion.
There are a number of known conventional fusion devices and methodologies in the art for accomplishing the intervertebral fusion. These include screw and rod arrangements, solid bone implants, and fusion devices which include a cage or other implant mechanism which, typically, is packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. These devices are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating the associated pain.
However, there are challenges associated with the known conventional fusion devices and methodologies. For example, present methods for installing a conventional fusion device may require that the adjacent vertebral bodies be distracted to restore a diseased disc space to its normal or healthy height prior to implantation of the fusion device. In order to maintain this height once the fusion device is inserted, the fusion device is usually dimensioned larger in height than the initial distraction height. This difference in height may make it difficult for a surgeon to install the fusion device in the distracted intervertebral space.
As such, there exists a need for a fusion device capable of being installed inside an intervertebral disc space at a minimum to no distraction height and for a fusion device capable of maintaining a normal distance between adjacent vertebral bodies when implanted.
One of the most common post-operative complications of intervertebral fusion surgery is intervertebral graft or cage subsidence which are minimized or mitigated by using an intervertebral cage or graft of a larger footprint. This is often difficult because to minimize the trauma and morbidity associated with spine surgery, it is often advantageous to utilize the smallest surgical access corridor possible to achieve the goals of surgery. As such there exists a need for a fusion device capable of being inserted through a relatively small surgical corridor and capable to then be expanded to a larger footprint suitable to resist subsidence.
The present device preferably is capable of meeting both of these criteria—being able to be inserted at a minimum to minimal or no intervertebral distraction and at a minimum width through a relatively small surgical corridor to then be expanded and maintained at a larger footprint suitable for resisting subsidence and at a greater height suitable for the goal of decompressing the neural elements and maintaining the intervertebral height as well as desirable alignment of the adjacent vertebral bodies. At least some of these objectives will be met by the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein.